Soul Eater: Truth or Dare
by Queenie order you to bow down
Summary: The Soul Eater crew are doing Truth or dare. From innocent to perverted dare.You pick what they say and do. Isn't that exciting :D, cant wait to see what you guys put. Anything is really allowed :D . Hope you like this !
1. Starting

Queenie: Come on don't be shy.

Soul: Im not sure this is a good idea.

Queenie: Stop whining, and grow up *Pokes his face*

Soul: Ughh...What ever, let get this over with.

**Author Note: Go right ahead, just post what truth or want the Crew to do. I dont mind perverted Dare or Truth, but i dont want it to be too sexual and stuff.**

The Gang where at Death the Kids Mansion like house. "What should we do?" Tsubaki innocently asked "How about truth or dare!" Black⭐Star loudly said. "I don't know about that" Soul said unsure "aww, come on!" Patty whined and pout. "It because, of the past time we did dares...and truth.." Soul sighed. "Black⭐Star almost blowed up a building doing this. We also go to far in the end" ((They mean serious business XJ )) "Please Soul, Let play!" Maka pleaded. Everyone agreeded except Soul. They stared annoying him so he can join. "Fine!Fine!, I'll join" Soul accepted defeat, and sit down.

"Let start! Yahooo!" The blue bundle of joy yelled. "Can you be more quiet Black⭐Star.." Soul asked annoyed from his yahhoooing .

Author Note: My Cousin also did a Truth or dare. So check her out, only difference my is more of M-Rated. Also if people have problem how i wrote it. Well, i dont want to make a forum just for people. To type their truth or dare...i rather have them to post them from my story.

Hope you enjoy ❤


	2. First dares

Soul: I can't believe you made me do this.

Queenie: Yep im so awesome for making you!

Soul: Your So 'uncool' Queenie.

**Author Note: Im really bored right now, and saw my first review. So i thought to myself why don't i make my first Truth or Dare story!**

**First review is ~ .( .50. )**

**[ you should make some truths and dares that take them out of their comfort zones. like maka having to do something that'll attract a lot of attention, look stupid, or perverted. tsubake having to be rude or mean, or kid doing something "Asymmetrical"...IM NOT VERY GOOD WITH DARES ]. **

"Since im number 1! I'll choose who goes first!" Black⭐Star grinned " last time you were first, you made Kidd almost get kill" Soul said negatively. "Don't worry Soul, im going to see what this peopel thinks." Black⭐Star said pointing to a paper with dare, and truths. " I not sure about-" The Albino got cut off from Maka. "Okay let's just start." She said rudely "Well, your the first one im going to choose" the blue knucklehead grinned again, and Maka had a ' i'm not amused face'.

" Maka i dare you to do soemthing that get people attention,do something stupid, or do something perverted." Black⭐Star slowly readed the dare that was written on paper. Maka was all like 'im going to punch a bitch when finish'. Maka ran outside and started hugging random people, who were getting creeped out. Maka came back, and looked made "I did it, now if you excuse me, im going to punch a bitch" Maka left the room. "Well since Maka left, i guess it my turn" Soul said scratching the back of his head acwardly. "Hmm...Kidd, Truth or Dar" the Albino asked " Ohh! Kid pick Dare, Pick Dare" Patty said Cheerfully. "But i dont want t-" Kidd stoped talking when seeing Patty with a creepy face. " O-Okay, i chose dare...i guess" Death the Kid said kinda of scared from Patty face. Soul think for a little, then softly smirked at Kidd "Do something 'Asymmetrical'" those word that came out of Soul mouth made Kidd break down. "N-No, e-everything must be symmetrical.." Kidd kept repeating the same thing next to a corner , moving back and forward. "Whoopsy...didn't expet that reaction from him" the albino sweatdropped at the now paranoid Kidd. "Why dont i just choose you Tsubaki" Soul nervously smiled at her, and she nervously smile at him back. "Hey, were is Black⭐Star?" Tsubaki relized the knucklehead was good, and loked around. "Oh god...Maka no...ohh..that bad" Soul said looking outside seeing Maka beating up Black⭐Star. "Lets leave them alone.." Soul said turning away, and looked at Tsubaki "Truth or Dare?" He asked. "I dont know...Dare..." Tsubaki said regretting already "Let see, Tsubaki do something mean". " I don't know if i can do that...i'll try my best.." Tsubaki thought for a minute. "I dont like the way you say...not cool..like 'Im need to be that...or do that to be like..cool" Tsubaki rudely said to the albino. The Albino was sad and upset for being the victim, and sitting down at the corner.

The Thompson sisters tried to make Kidd okay.

Tsubaki was the only person staying calm their.

**Author Note: I know,I know it sucks...im sorry just got tired. Plus i suck at stories, and grammer.**

**I hopw you still enjoyed it㈏8㈏8㈏0㈏0㈏8㈏8㈏8**


End file.
